The Notebook that Changed the World
by J Takahashi
Summary: An alternate storyline where someone else sees Light pick up the Death Note. Please give me reviews to make it better. I need reviews and views for i can get the next chapters rolling out
1. Introduction

Introduction

This story jets off from the original Death Note storyline was and goes into what would happen if someone else had been around when Light picked up the book. I will introduce most all the people you know to love in my story and some unfamiliar ones that you may not know. The story will take place in the manga time period of 2003 when Light first found the Death Note. The story begins with the new guy in school named Prince Xi Chang from China…


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a New Year

**Chapter 1: Start of the New Year**

"Hey Light," called out his friend Yuki.

Yuki hadn't seen Light anywhere for quite a while so it was such a shock to see an old pal from long ago.

"Yuki, it is you I haven't seen you in ages." Light said with sort of a smirk.

Yuki started walking to him and as Light turned around they gave each other a hug as if two people never could.

"I have seen you since grade school man," Light told him trying to fight back tears.

Yuki told him how much he had missed Light so much as well as his family. As they kept walking and talking about the past Yuki brought up the subject of this new student who came from overseas. Light had already heard about him and had a couple classes with him.

"Whoa, wait you know him already." Yuki told him with a shocked look

Light looked at him and told him that he is the smartest student in the school, as they both laughed Xi Chang walked by. This was the new student at Daikoku Private Academy transferring from China. He was somewhat confused and asked Yuki and Light where his next classes were. Soon after he left them Yuki looked at Light and told him he didn't like this guy that his personality is weird. Light just kept staring at him and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki, I have to go"

Light got up and started to leave the building for the day, as he gets outside there is a notebook just lying there. Light walks up to it and sees that it has the words Death Note on it. At the same time Yuki is walking the grounds and sees Light pick up the book. As he is walking up to Light to ask him questions about it he takes off home, not wanting to following him he takes off back to his own house. Thinking to himself that this is bad, another notebook had fallen to the human world for other people to use. Light Yagami, the smartest man in school had it now. He quickly went up to his room to sit and think on his bed. He knew one other person had a notebook and now Light had one, his only thought was these two people would have to team up at some point. The only question now was when.


	3. Chapter 2: Death, at a Price

**Chapter 2: Death, at a Price**

In Light's room at about 9:30pm on Friday, 1 week after he found the Death Note, he decided it was for another death at last. He flipped around news network until he saw one that caught his eye. _Ryosuke Yamada is now wanted in the whole country of Japan after his recent crime of rape added to his others of murder, arson, robbery and assault. _Light looked at the screen intently, then at a rate unlike him he wrote the man name in the notebook. While Ryuk enters the room though the wall to the north of the room Light finishes up the name and tells Ryuk that he will show Chang that the power is real and he will be next if he gets in his way.

While Light is killing, at the same time L who is the world's greatest detective is hot on the trail of the other person who has a death note as well. Across town Chang is doing a little research on the man who has the other note. He finds outs that the person is a girl in who is about the same age as Light and also a model. Looking deeper she has a thing for this new guy who goes by "Kira" who he already knows is Light but can't call him out on it. Out of the blue the news comes on telling of Yamada's death by gunshot and Chang, and L knows the Kira has done it. The news tells that 4 men broke into Yamada's home, brawled with him, then took their .50 caliber handgun and shot him 3 times each in the head. Blood was coming out everywhere, pieces of his brain falling out on the floor and the killers walk out like nothing ever happened.

Chang turns off the TV and shouts out loud,

"What the FUCK is wrong with Yagami! How does he keep killing with that damn notebook?!"

As he sits back down in his seat thinking he might know why Light is doing this along with the girl, who he finds out is Misa Amane, they want to become gods with Light leading it and Misa be his side. Somewhere else in the country a meeting with INTERPOOL is happening with all G-11 countries attending. The Japanese task force led by Soichiro Yagami and also a guest, L, are also in attendance. They are all there talking about what has happened lately with these killings, with the 1st Kira being the focus (unknowing to them as Light). No one in the room has anything to share with how or why these killings are happing, all except L who knows that Kira is a high school student that only kills when his school isn't in. As the meeting calms down and everyone heads out L, though Watari, tell the Task Force to all head back to HQ for a new briefing on Kira and the other Kira as well.


	4. Chapter 3: Light vs Raye Penber Part 1

Chapter 3: Light vs. Raye Penber-Clash of Might Part 1

At the task forces' HQ L, though Watari, tell the police that their lives are at stake in this case and that they could die by Kira if they aren't careful. Chief Yagami comes to the front and tells the policemen that if anyone wants to quit the case because of family reasons, they can leave without punishment. One by one the members leave the room until 6 remain which including Chief Yagami and L, 8 are in the task force. About 6 weeks later from the debriefing, which Light knows about it because of his hacking into his father's computer, he is seen walking home with Ryuk.

"Light, come on when are you giving me the apple? You know what happens when I don't get them. [Laughs]"

"Yes I know Ryuk"

"Not that I'm on your side or L's but just to let you know I hope you are aware that someone is following you."

Thinking to himself Light knows this man has been following him for some time and thinks the police and L realize that leaked information has been getting out. So with that he knows that the police know that Kira is a member of one of the police's family. He was planning on this and knows now why this man has been following him. He gets inside and a while later Ryuk give him information about a shinigami eye that give you the person's name by looking at them at the cost of half your live. Light is in no way interested in this deal and tells Ryuk no. Unknowingly to Ryuk Light has an idea of how to get the man's id and later falls asleep. The next day Light tells Ryuk to follow him and he calls his friend of his for a date. Yuri shows up at the bus stop as Ryuk complains that he has to follow a date. They get on the bus as the man follows them. As on schedule a robber boards the bus and hijacks it, he asks for money from the company that runs it. With Raye sitting behind Light he writes Yuri a note and Penber sees and tells him it won't work. Light looks at Penber as a possible accomplice and asks for photo id and with no other option he give Light his id revealing himself as Raye Penber, an FBI agent from America. With that info he can kill him later, but at that time the note falls from Lights hand and the bus jacker heads over to pick up the note.

"Oh so you were going to be the…"

He then sees Ryuk in the back and asked who he was and starts shooting out

"Don't make me shoot you god damn it! I'll do it!"

As he fires into the air Ryuk tells him bullets do no harm to gods of death. As he empties the clip he stops the bus to get off but ends up getting hit by a passing car.

Now that Light has his name the battle can begin, but to set everything up he need some help from an old friend. He calls up James Scott, someone he knew from a while back, and tells him to come over and don't be followed because he needs to tell him something. He hangs up the phone and Ryuk wants to know what he is planning since Light found out that there are 12 FBI agents in Japan. He quickly shifts his eyes over at Ryuk and tells him simply you'll see when the time comes. The bell rings, and Light heads downstairs to find James already there. He brings him upstairs and tells him that he is Kira and shows him the death note. James is in awe as he is an avid Kira supporter and swears to not tell anyone. Light and James converse real quick as Light gives him the plan; James understands and leaves his house. Light give Ryuk a little hint of what will happen now.

"Let's put it like this Ryuk, when Penber dies he will see his killer for who he is as he in on the ground in pain."


	5. Chapter 4: Light vs Raye Penber Part 2

Chapter 4: Light vs. Raye Penber-Clash of Might Part 2

James and Light get ready to head out to show Ryuk what trials and trials of experiments with the Death Note get you. Light says he has found new ways to kill with it, that he doesn't have to write the names down. On December 27, 2003 all 3 head off to an underground part of Shinjuku station. At about 3pm Penber get to Shinjuku and Light posing as Kira comes up behind him and says he is Kira. He proved he was Kira by killing someone near the shop where they were standing. At 3:11 they get on the train with Light telling him to get a file with all the FBI names on it and write them on the paper he gave him. By 3:21 he receives the file with all the FBI's names and now he needs to write the names on the blocks in the paper. At 4:42 He gets done writing the names down and get off the train, but little did he know Light had already wrote his name down and he dies 3 seconds later. As Raye dies he looks back to see Light on the train he sees Light and says his name.

"Light Yagami…"

"Farewell Raye Penber."

Light leave the train and looks at James. James gives a grin and asks if he was only there to be the drivers and laughs it off. Then he tells Light that it was a good way to kill the other agents. James drops Light off at his house and gives a shout to have a good night. As he walks in for dinner his father calls a meeting to tell everyone that he is working on the Kira case. He then explains to them that 12 FBI agents were killed. Light asks if it was Kira and the answer was yes, Light then gives his full support to bring Kira to justice. As the meeting closes Ryuk follows in closely and tells him that his acting is very good. As Light sits and wonders what his next challenge could be he remembers that there was someone else there who saw him pick up the Death Note.

"Wait Xi Chang saw me; I haven't heard from him in a while or seen him at school."

"Who is that Light?"

"He saw me pick up the death note at school; I think he might try to do something to stop me from being god."

"How do you kill someone like that then?"

"Oh I know Ryuk but youll have to wait."


End file.
